Normal Day
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Random pointless oneshot about a normal day of the bladebreakers.....no real summary


Hi!! I've got another little thing for you all!! No summary!!

Warnings: Um…insanity, strangeness, randomness, written under a coffee-high…

Excuse: Just had to get this damn thing outta my head!!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Simple enough, ne? giggles lol…on with the fic!! Or…pointless ficlet…whatever. On with whatever it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MAX!" roared a certain livid neko-jin, chasing a giggling blonde demon around the Kinomiya dojo. Unfortunately for said blonde teen rushing in and out through small rooms, Ray caught him and pounced on him, starting a merciless tickle attack. "…stop, Ray…stop…please…d-don't…wait…no…stop…Ray…HAHAHAHA!!" Max managed to gasp out between laughter before bursting into tears as Ray renewed his attack with more force. Max tried to sit up only to have Ray's dead weight forcing him back down as he tried to dodge the cat-like teen's tickles, with tears still rolling down his face. Suddenly he spotted something, a blue blur rush past him and Ray still on the floor, something that looked a lot like…

"TYSON!" Max yelled at his teammate and best friend. Tyson backtracked on his way to the kitchen and peeked into the living room. Finding Max on the floor with Ray on top of him, he raised his eyebrow and simply asked "What's up?"

"Ray is up!!" Max hollered. "He's attacking me just because I…um…" Max suddenly looked slightly embarrassed. "I…well I…kind of…um…"

"Yes, Maxie? What did you do?" Ray purred evilly down at him, pausing his tickling for a minute.

Max gulped audibly before replying in one breath, "IpouredwateronRay'shair. There, now, are you happy?" he glared at Ray.

"No, not until I get my revenge, Maxie!" Ray resumed tickling him.

Maxie screamed. "Tyson, HELP ME!!" Tyson just sweatdropped. Ray stopped once again. "Tyson, if you help him I will wake you up at 4.00 am tomorrow!!" he said.

Tyson just sighed. "No go, Ray, I'll just lock my door and put furniture behind it again not to mention lock your door from the outside…" Tyson grinned.

"Not funny." Ray narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, Do. Not. Help. Him. Please, Ty."

"But Max is my best friend…" Tyson whined.

"Yes! Thank you, God! A prayer answered! Thank you Ty!" Max shouted. Ray's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But…ahh, no, Maxie, remember when you woke me up yesterday at 5.00...for training using the water trick? Well, consider this payback from me as well. Now I need to go get something to eat." Tyson exited the room after flashing an evil yet pitying smile at the blonde. "Ahh no!" Max screamed. Ray grinned and resumed, silently thanking Tyson. Soon, though, he decided to give Max a break, since the kid was exhausted and his hair was dry.

And just as Ray was leaning back from on top of Max, Kai walked in, looking at all of them (Tyson had joined them by now and was grinning like an idiot from the couch) disgustedly before walking out the door, off to god knows where. "Ahh well, there's mister sourpuss for you!" sighed Tyson, before picking up the remote control.

And that was the start of another usual, normal day in the Kinomiya dojo. Or as normal as their day could possibly get when Kai didn't give them a whole bunch of training to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me:** OK…I am not sure where the hell I came up with this but I just did. So random hehe. It's just really random about what goes on in their day when they don't have training. Ooh, and I don't know why Kai didn't give them training, so don't ask. Like I said, I wasn't sane when I wrote this. Really. I was writing under the influence of coffee and a HUGE choc-chip cookie. I was totally insane.

**Cassie:** Insaneness rox!!

**Me:** Totally!! Go insaneness, it shall take over the world!! dances around in a coffee-induced haze

**Cassie:** YAY!! World Domination!! Ooops…looks like someone had too much coffee…anyways, don't forget to review!!

**Me:** still dancing YEAH!! REVIEW!! WOOTWOOT!! glomps random people ……ooops sorry, I won't glomp you poor random people anymore. ….oh yes, one more thing, flames are totally welcome because I know that this wasn't the best of my fics…this was just very random and I had to get it out of my head.

**Cassie:** Please do review. Or she'll come out with even more random pointless stuff like this!! But I love random stuff!! So that's good…so maybe uh you people shouldn't review? whines Now I'm confused!!

**Me:** stops dancing Whew…I'm getting off my coffee-sugar-high. And Cass………….shut up. Hope ya enjoyed this anyways, folks!


End file.
